


The Flames in the Trees are Their Leaves

by KermitTheFuck



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Autumn, Caleb Widogast Needs a Hug, Campaign 2 (Critical Role), Drabble, Fluff, Healing, Other, Poetry, written at two am instead of my research paper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KermitTheFuck/pseuds/KermitTheFuck
Summary: Caleb experiences a peaceful autumn day.
Kudos: 12





	The Flames in the Trees are Their Leaves

Autumn never smelled so sweet. Brown sugar and spice and damp fallen leaves weave through the thick air and fill Caleb’s chest with warmth, despite the chilly winds. His scarf is wrapped higher up around his mouth and nose, and his dusty road coat buttoned up loosely. The cool, cloudy day passes by the rolling cart as Caleb rests in its bed. The wheels click and jump on rocks and twigs. It’s like a lullaby and a rocking cradle, drawing one closer to sleep every minute.   
  
However, with Frumpkin’s silky fur under one hand, and a good book in the other, dreams are unlucky weak in this scenario for Caleb’s attention. His friends surround him in varying states of consciousness; Nott lays curled up against Caleb’s side, and Beau and Jester softly nap on one another’s shoulder. Fjord and Yasha sit at the front of the cart, handling the reigns in a comfortable silence, while Molly sits quietly towards the back of the cart with his legs dangling off the edge and shuffling his tarot deck with little finesse. 

Yes, this is the peace and chaos of nature, but the orange trees dancing like flames are all too familiar. 


End file.
